Twilight's Angels
by Anna Valdez
Summary: What would happen IF the Cullens had stumbled across 2 twin Hybrids? What would be different in the twilight line? Who gains a new daughter? The life and Lies of Lilly and Violet Cullen all from the beginning. !Regular pairings! Constructive criticism PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Roses Are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight (Or this poem -.-) so please don't sue!

**TWILIGHTS ANGELS**

**Third person P.O.V**

"**LILLY COME ON!" **Violet shouted as they tried to get away from the cougar. "I'm trying!" She screamed. **(A/N: Lilly and Violet are fraternal Twins and they look two because they grow at Nessie's rate.)**After running many miles,The Little hybrids came to a stop at the cliff. They were trapped by the cougar; "this is it" was their only thought. Lilly nudged violet "WHAT?!" Violet whispered urgently. "We are kind of in a situation here!"

"Use your power Vi" Lilly whispered "It should scare him or kill him." After a moment Violet agreed. Violet raised her hands up and said "Aqua Leviousus" Water rose up. "Lavenderium tsunami" The water shot at the cougar in tornado form. The tornado spun the cougar in simultaneous circles. Finally the water stopped, and in its place laid an unconscious cougar. **(A/N: The cougar was a shape-shifter, if you are wondering; they are like Jake and his pack, except a cougar.)**

An ear- piercing scream was heard behind them. They both looked around simultaneously. Finally their eyes found a pretty black haired human. She was wearing a Blue knit beanie, Blue and White Converse, Bleached Ripped Jeans, And a White domo top. They both looked at the look of fear in her eyes curiously "What's Wrong?" Lilly asked politely "There is nothing around here…Right Violet?"

"Nope" Lily frowned and made a swatting movement with her hands.

**[VIOLET P.O.V]**

I could tell Lilly was trying to get into my mind so I let her enter.

"She has seen too much…!" Lilly said nervously

"You need to stop worrying your power is planting thoughts into other people's minds."

"Or I can just use sonic boom."

"Whatever"

Our chat had ended as quickly as it came.

I decided to plant thoughts in her head. "You didn't see anything" Lilly's eyes started to glow blue. "Ok" she replied as she wobbled away unsteadily. Then we continued on our journey to forks. **(A/N: From like where Nahuel is.) **We arrived (Using vamp speed) in a matter of hours.

**ALICE P.O.V**

I had a vision. Two little hybrids only a couple months or so old were coming to live with us! I dropped the pan I was holding. It shattered with a clang. Everyone rushed into the kitchen

"Aunty what's wrong?" Nessie said gently.

"TWOHYBRIDSARECOMINGTOLIVEWIT HUS!" I squealed.

"What?" Edward asked. "I bet all of us couldn't have understood that, and we are all vampire except for Ness."

Oh I guess I said it too fast, I'll say it again slower.

"Two Hybrids are coming to live with us." I said slower.

"How old are they? Are they about Nessie's age?" Esme asked.

"They look about Ness—"I got cut off.

"My only question is do I get one of them?" Rosalie asked rudely.

"They are not possessions Rose." I said as I sat down.

**Lilly P.O.V**

We came to a nice white house on our way to the forest. "IT LOOKS LIKE A MANSION!" Violet shouted and danced in a circle.

"Yeah I know." I replied as a smile slid across my face.


	2. We are here

**Me: I'm back! And Bri told me about a thing called GOOD dialogue! -.- Thanks for the lecture!**

**Bri: Don't be sarcastic 'Ana' YOU ARE LUCKY I GAVE YOU THAT LECTURE!**

**Me: Go kiss Aro.**

**Bri: Kiss my butt.**

**Lilly: Woah guys… Let's not fight…**

**Violet: Don't say it to them lightly. 'GET ON WITH IT BEFORE YOU HAVE NO VOICE-BOX YOU PIG-FARTS!'**

**Bri and me: Ok violet… *shakes* I DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Only Violet, Lilly, And their looks ( I will get violet on you if you steal them =D)**

_What happened last time…_

_We came to a nice white house on our way to the forest. "IT LOOKS LIKE A MANSION!" Violet shouted and danced in a circle._

"_Yeah I know." I replied as a smile slid across my face._

**LILLY P.O.V**

"Hey violet want to go see if anyone is—AHH!" I screamed as a pixie-like girl sped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" She said as she motioned for someone to come over. "What's your name?"

"Lilly… And this Is violet…" I said as eight beautiful people walked out of the clearing.

"They are immortal like daddy!" Violet thought to we while mouthing the words to me.

"I don't think they are safe…" I thought back to her, mouthing it the same as she did.

"Friend or foe?" I asked that so called 'Alice'

"Friend- trust us." She tried coming more towards me.

I immediately panicked me and violet shared a cert nod.

"Just in case…" I said slowly putting my hand up. "Violet now!"

We looked at each other and sang our song," **Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,**

**Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,**

**Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,**

**Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.**

**His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,**

**May happiness attend him wherever he goes,**

**From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,**

**All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.**

**My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,**

**And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,**

**His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,**

**And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.**

**A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,**

**True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:**

**Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,**

**To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.**

**My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,**

**And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,**

**Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,**

**Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.**

**Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be**

**Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,**

**While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,**

**And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.**

**My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,**

**And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." (A/N: To hear their voices go to the link: watch?v=0V7Am6ZowM0 ) **

Violet's power had worked! All the trees were raising out of their roots with great amounts of strength. Deer and dog came racing towards us, And waves splashed at the edge of the cliff on La Push beach. Everyone looked at us in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked while petting one of the doggies.

Edward P.O.V

Um… What was that?" I thought to myself.

"That was… How you say odd?" I wondered where they learned that.

Jasper P.O.V

"What do the lyrics and the song connect to?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, if you must know, it means the person misses their family, and something is comforting them." Violet said as a fat tear rolled down Lilly's cheek.

I watched as violet tried to comfort her sister… Now I think I shouldn't have asked that question. All the trees went back in the ground and the animals retreated. Lilly sunk down to the ground talking about… mummy? They must have lost their mother… but, where is their father? I think it's better to leave that question in the back on my mind.

I felt… sadness, guilt, and a strong amount of love coming from Violet and Lilly. I'll talk to Alice about it later.

Rosalie P.O.V

Stupid jasper, he just had to make her cry!

"She is so little how could he" I thought to myself, while I clutched to Emmett's muscled arm like a life-line.

I feel bad for this girl. I can tell her sister, Violet, is trying to be strong for her, but is about to break herself. This little girl violet, Is like a little version of me I think. Feisty, but just the right amount of sweet. I want her and her sister here, and if I don't get what I want, NOBODY does.

I walked away from Emmett and said," Would you girls like to come in?"

"Yes, please" Lilly sniffed, her eyes red and puffy.

"Ok then." I said and led them to the house with Esme.

"It's ok honey." She said gently to the children, her motherly side coming out.

Bella hurried in after us with Nessie.

Alice P.O.V

I rushed in from the clearing, so I could go to the little girls. I finally got inside, and gasped. Their clothes were horrid! They need new clothes, and they have the perfect person to do it,me!

**Sorry, it was so short writing this at 12:08 in the morning so not very educated….. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…..**

**REVIEW **

**I**

**I**

**V**

**THE BUTTONS LONELY! PLEASE CONSTRUVTIVE CRITICISM! **


	3. Mommy's and Daddy's

**Heyy guys, as you've noticed I try to update every 1-2 days, but the problem is I forget a lot of the time. So if you guys feel a new chapter could be put up, just Private message me! I am on fanfiction reading at least 4 hours a day! Another thing is, how do I make a preview for Twilight's Angels? I keep trying to and the GIF'S won't work for Windows Movie Maker! Review or PM me if you have the answer Please! Also I might be putting up profiles for Lilly and violet. "Ok Lilly this time you get to do the disclaimer!" **

**Lilly: She does not—Violet: Own twilight!**

**Lilly HEY! IT WAS MY TURN FOR THE DISCLAIMER YOUR'S WAS NEXT TIME! *argues***

**Me: Let's get on with things…**

**BELLA P.O.V**

I almost went into the house after that… display, but I forgot to grab Edward.

"Edward, come on" I shouted motioning for him to come. "I want to meet the girls!"

"Ok." He replied quietly and walked over.

We ran vampire speed into the house, while my little Nessie was giggling. She loved when we ran vampire speed. I tickled her where she was most ticklish, her stomach.

"P-Please mommy stop!" She squealed, as we walked into the house.

I set Nessie down, and patted down my now messy hair. (A/N: Messy…Nessie, GET IT! *crickets* guess not…) the girls were sitting down at the table, one with blonde hair, and the other with caramel. I could see they were exact opposites, One was crying one wasn't, One looked strong the other looked weak, and one had caramel hair, one had light blonde.

"Have they been this quiet this whole time?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No." Alice replied with a scrunched up face, she was thinking about something.

"We aren't quiet." Violet said quietly.

"What did you say?" I said to violet. "I couldn't hear that…"

Emmett walked in.

"She said… WE AREN'T QUIET!" Lilly said with some sort of—sonic boom.

"WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT! Emmett boomed

"Oh, nothing" Lilly said in a squeaky voice. "Who's that?" she said pointing at Nessie.

"Renesmee is her name honey." Esme said in her motherly voice.

**LILLY P.O.V (violet will come soon Lilly is uhh… gonna get more happy moments.)**

"Who's that?" I said pointing at the girl with bronze hair, and brown eyes

"Renesmee is her name honey." The lady with caramel hair said in a motherly voice.

"Hi!" I said cheerily. "Violet say hi!"

"Wha—what?" violet awoke from her slumber. "Oh, hi!"

"Hello." Nesme said while smiling at the two girls. "How old are you guys? Are you really twins? Where did you come from? Are you staying? What kind of blood do you drink? Have you met any vampires? What's your—"Nessie got cut-off by her mother.

"Honey, I don't think they can answer that fast..." Her mother said unsurely.

"Yeah we can." Violet and I said simultaneously. "How we look or how old really are? Yes, we are twins. We came from the Amazon I do not know if we are staying… we usually go from place to place… We drink elephant and tiger mostly. Yes, we have met other vampires, their names were Jane, Alec, Nahuel, And Carmen, but we met them at different times. We don't know what the last question was." We finished with a singsong voice.

"Oh and—"Nessie got cut-off by what was her name… Alice.

I looked at her expectantly, While violet just sat there looking uncomfortable. I think she was looking uncomfortable because most of these people didn't tell us their names, nor' did we know them, but that's just my theory.

"I have some clothes for you guys!"

"Our clothes aren't bad." violet and I said quietly.

"Well you need something… warmer." Alice said trying to get us to agree to get new clothes.

"You didn't have to spend money on us" Violet said as I let her speak. "It's not like we're staying."

"Yes you are." the blonde haired woman, caramel haired woman, brown haired woman, and Alice said.

"Really?" I said gob-smacked.

"Well, I would have to call Carlisle, but I'm sure he would let you stay." The bronze haired man said.

"YAY!" Violet and I squealed.

"Who is our new mommy and daddy?"

I was really curious as to who are new mommy was. I know we shouldn't be asking that, but we haven't really had a fatherly form… or a motherly one. I had always wondered what our mom looked like. Was she blonde with black highlights? Did she have blue eyes? Did she look like me or Violet? Those are the questions that can never be answered.

"You can pick who you want as a mommy and daddy." Rosalie said grinning at us.

I want Alice. I'm seeming to start to take a liking to her. Someone poked me in the head.

"I want….. Alice" I said as I went over to her and sat on her lap.

"Ok, you need new clothes." Alice said as she looked at me. "I bought some so what's your favorite color?"

"Pink and black." I answered her.

"Perfect!" She said as she guided me upstairs into her room. (You know who violet went to and if you think its Carlisle and Esme you are wrong.)

Alice—I mean mommy ran at vampire speed around the room, stopping at certain places, looking at pink and black clothes—MY favorite colors. She finally stopped at a drawer, and held up a sweatshirt that was a beautiful rose pink, with a gold print that said 'SAY IT OUT LOUD' in different spots across the middle. She ran around again and this time came back with boy-shorts sewn into tights that had crosses at the top, and a rose pink bow.

"What about shoes mommy?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't forge—did you call me mommy?" She asked me.

"I have always wanted to be a mother!" She squealed excitedly.

"What about daddy?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. (A/N: Alice means it will take a while to get used to him in the next sentence because of his blood-lust and lilly is a hybrid.)

"His name is jasper… he was the one sitting next to me downstairs… It might take a while for him to warm up to you… but I'm sure he will love you like his own daughter." She said quietly as she kissed my head. "Back to the subject your outfit!"

She shoved the outfit into my arms, and gave me magenta earrings, Rose pink bangles, and a rose pink round-stone ring. She ran around the room again and brought back rose pink flats, with crisscross fabric and a schoolgirl bow on top. She walked to a jewelry box and pulled out a gold chained necklace with a tiny bow as the charm, it was also rose pink.

She handed me hello kitty underwear (A/N: she has no bra because she has no breasts she only looks like five years old.)and told me to go to the bathroom and change into my outfit. I walked through the hall trying to find where the bathroom was, I walked down the stairs, of course not knowing where I was going, and ended up in the living room. My eyes widened like saucers. I know family's names (A/N: Alice told her, but I didn't tell you that.) Uncle Eddie, Aunt Belly, Cousin Nesmee, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Rosie, Uncle Emmett, and my sister Violet, But I forgot everything because everyone was in the living-room. I must have looked like a deer in headlights, but my sister started to laugh at me, and tears pricked at my eyes viciously.

She finally bust out laughing and said," First day here and you have already done something to embarrass yourself!

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I ran out of the room, and finally found the bathroom. It was white with sea-shells on the borders, it was imitating an ocean. I put my black tank-top over my head, and slipped the sweatshirt on after. I tried to get the tights on, but they got stuck on my heels, I tugged and tugged at them until they finally slipped onto my legs. Someone knocked on the door," Knock, knock".

"I'm in here!" I replied with a dull, but cheery voice.

"You, ok Lilly?" He said in his southern drawl.

"Yes daddy." My heart swelled in pride talking to him for the first time.

"Ok." He said back to me.

I could hear the faint tap of his footsteps as he walked away from the door "Tap, tap." I badly wanted to have been in this family more than a day, it feels awkward not knowing these people for at least a year or two, but even though we only met today, I feel I have known these people for years. I put on the jewelry, and thought about my sister's outfit, it was a navy blue dress with a ruffle side, navy blue button earrings, navy blue flats, a navy blue and silver cross necklace, and a messy ponytail with a ribbon, a silver and navy-blue bracelet, and navy blue nail-polish. Too much navy blue, but I should be talking my whole outfit is pink and black! I put on the rose flats, and some lip-gloss. I need my hair done, I wonder if mommy can do it… I'm also glad I got over crying.

"Mommy!" I yelled running out of the bathroom, but I tripped and feel on my butt.

"OOF." A big 'BANG' rang through the house and Nesme came running.

She laughed and it sounded like 1 thousand bells chiming," Are you ok Ly?"

"Ly?" I asked, what an odd nickname!

"Yeah Ly" She giggled. "It's easier to say, and remember, And by the way NICE OUTIFT!"

"Want to play?" I asked her politely.

"Sure!" She replied happily. "Let's go outside!"

I went to run outside, but I was caught by my mom.

"Not in that outfit!" Mom yelled grabbing me and handing me another outfit. "Change into that."

I dressed in black converse, thigh-high slashed socks, and a knee-high blue and black sweater-dress, I put a dash of lip-gloss on and ran out with Nessie.

_AT NIGHT_

"Lilly it is time to go to bed!" Mom shouted.

I can't believe my first day here is done. I got changed into my pajamas consisting of a crop-top, Black polka-dotted shorts, A heart sleeping mask and the best part, IT WAS ALL PINK AND BLACK! I climbed into bed, and put the blankets over myself.

Mommy sung me a lullaby, and I was off to sleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. I love you, I hate you (REDONE)

**I have the links for Violet, and Lilly and all their outfits on my profile every time they have a new outfit I will put them on my profile. BTW they go to bed on their parents beds, for they don't sleep. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Violet P.O.V

_AT NIGHT_

Momma was the best person you could ask for she was feisty, but sweet at the same time. She dresses me in pretty dresses, Gives me bear blood (My new favorite), and lets me play with daddy. Daddy runs vampire speed with me around the room, and tickles me. He played soccer with me after Lilly went upstairs! I love my new family, it's better than moving place to place, with only Lilly.

"Violet!" my daddy's voice boomed, and his footsteps thundered across the floor "Time for bed!"

I went to run into the closet to hide when I got caught by someone.

"Ah!" I screamed while squirming.

"Bed." Daddy said and carried me to the dresser.

"Wait for Rosie I have no sense of fashion…" Daddy said as I giggled.

Daddy walked away, and I was left sitting there for who knows how long. I played with my light brown curls as I waited patiently for mommy. I picked out some clothes finally and got dressed in this (Link on pro-file), and laid in bed, the minute my head hit the pillow I was asleep, just as my mom came in.

Lilly P.O.V (again she is more fun writing about)

_NEXT DAY_

I woke up with a face in front of mine.

"Ah!" I sat up quickly and banged my head on the other person's fore-head. "Oww…" I said slowly looking into the eyes of nesmee.

"Oh, hi Nesmee" I said through giggling. "Please don't do that again you almost gave me a heart-attack."

She rubbed her forehead and said," I was told to wake you up Ly, Auntie Ali said to 'come get breakfast'."

I wonder what's for breakfast… Wait! I'm so stupid what am I supposed to wear! Wonder if Nesmee will help me…

"Hey Nesmee I need something to wear… Can you help me?" I asked while pushing a strand of hair from my face. "I have no sense of fashion, that's why Ali dresses me."

Please say yes, please say yes…

"I'd be honored to!" she said in a high pitched squeaky squeal "If you help me."

"We better hurry we don't want Ali coming to get us." Nesmee said seriously.

"Ok!" I said cheerily. "Let's get to work!"

No one P.O.V

Bella broke the silence by saying," Renesmee and Lilly aren't down yet, I sent her up there like 30 minutes ago."

'Bang, Clack, Bang, Clack'

"What's that?" asked Alice curiously.

The noise got closer until 'BANG!' the girls walked down the stairs in… let's just say not their age outfits. Alice and Rosalie clapped their hands but then…

"Renesmee what are you dressed in?!" her mother screeched, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Esme called.

LILLY P.O.V

"Come in!" Esme called as I went into mommy's arms.

Three tanned guys ran into the door, and one went to Nesmee. One of the others had his back turned to me, and the other was staring right at me. Mommy handed me a bottle of blood, and gave Violet one too.

"Who are they?" One pointed at me, as I drank my blood.

"Oh, this is Lilly." Nesmee said as she ran to me. "She's my new best friend."

"What Ness is trying to say is, she is my new daughter, and that's Rosalie's daughter violet, they came here yesterday." Mommy said as another guy turned around.

He looked me in the eye, and stared at me. It felt like hours until he finally looked at mommy and said," Lilly is a beautiful name."

"Ummm… why is there a shape-shifter in the house…?" I asked confused.

"See that guy over there?" Alice paused dramatically. "He's a wolf they are all wolfs—but he imprinted on Nessie."

I heard about that once. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend.

"Honey, he's asking to hold you." My mom's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Ok." I said and walked to the teenager.

He was about six feet tall or more, I was only about 3'5. I looked up at him, and smiled happily. He grabbed me by my waist, and picked me up holding my bum so I was sitting on his hand, facing him.

"What's your name?" I said, as I giggled.

"My name is Embry—Embry Call."

_And that's where it all started. (1year later don't hate me I skipped the battle… but they look like 16-17 right now they are done growing. BTW this story will go to like 20-30 chapters then a sequel… :D)_

I opened my eyes to be greeted by another pair. I screamed loudly and, sat up quickly, falling off the side of the bed 'OOF' rang through the house. I didn't bother getting up instead I laid face-first on the floor. I'm so tired…

"LILLY GET UP!" Nesmee screamed in my ear playfully.

"No…" I grumbled rolling away so I had my back to her.

I was really tired, more than anyone can explain. I had gone to a party with my friends and drank a little to try it… but 'little' is an understatement, one sip of that 'Green Fairy' (Absinthe), and I was drunk. I just hope I didn't do anything I regret, I am faithful to Embry, and I am not changing that.

"Don't make me do this!" She chirped, as I groaned and turned onto my face again.

The second someone picked me up, I screeched loudly, as they dropped me in ICE cold water. I looked up at the culprit, and found _they_ were Jake and Nesmee. Me and Nesmee had been spending lots of times with the wolves, basically because we couldn't stay away, because of the imprints.

"GRR... JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK AND RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! I screeched angrily trying to get out of the bath-tub, but I kept slipping.

Everyone heard my screech of anger, and came rushing upstairs. I covered my chest and glared at Nessie. My head hurt like crazy because of the alcohol, I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Then my sister walked in, and had to start being the witch she is. She laughed at me seeing me soaked, and my clothes dripping water.

"Oh hey sis you didn't want me to tell you about that picture of your bum you put online do you?" I said putting my black nail up to my chin. "Sorry, it's too late."

She gasped dramatically and said," Worst. Birthday. Ever." She angrily turned on her heel stomping away.

"Nice-e-e" Jacob said coolly.

"Don't think you're off the hook" I growled playfully "Nor' you either Nesmee."

I walked back into my room to pick out my birthday outfit. **(A/N: It's the anniversary of when they first came here, and the day after is the anniversary of Embry and Lilly's anniversary) **I walked through the halls until I came to my room. I had gotten it a couple of months after me and _Violet _came here. It was striped _lime green and blue_, with a white border, a white blue and lime-green queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, pushed against the wall.

I heard rustling in the bushes outside of my house. I ran vampire speed to pick out my outfit, it was all purple.

"Embry come you can come in now!" I yelled to him.

"Oh and Jake Nesmee is in her room!" I heard a bark of thanks, and footsteps running towards Nesmee's room.

"Embry, come on!" I shouted, as he jumped onto my window-sill.

"Don't rush me!" He said playfully.

He jumped off the window-sill and walked towards me.

"Happy almost anniversary honey!" He said as he pulled my hips to him.

I stood on my tippy-toes, and kissed him, our lips moved in synch, as he deepened the kiss.

"I have to get ready for the party…" I mumbled as I walked to my dresser. "Turn around."

"No." Embry refused.

I used my power and told him to go sit in the corner, facing the wall of course, sucking his thumb. I put on my purple dress, Jewelry, and gigantic heels, and did my hair into a ballerina bun, and took an asprin. I _had_ to get Embry so he could 'MOVE' I said telepathically to him.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"I had to because you wouldn't turn around." I said in a just as equal mock-hurt voice.

"Touché" He said playfully.

I went grab him to go downstairs, but he slapped my butt!

"Embry Call!" I said as I giggled. "You are so in trouble!"

I chased him at vampire speed, he ran fast, but not fast enough. He jumped out the window and landed perfectly on the ground. 'I can play that game too buddy' I thought as I jumped out the window, and landed in front of him.

"Help me Jake!" he said in a mock-nervous voice. "The strength of the wolf is the pack!"

But, Jake ignored him. I took that as the chance to tackle him, when he let his guard down.

I landed on top of him, with him pinned to the ground. He flipped me over so I was on the bottom, and leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my face so he only kissed my cheek. He had a look of disappointment spread all over his face.

"You thought you were getting any after that?" I said walking away while swinging my hips. "Then you are crazy wolf boy."

"Oh, Embry you just got whipped!" Jake said in-between laughs.

I looked back and saw we had attracted an audience, my family. My eyes went on alert a little bit. When did they get out here? … That was kind of embarrassing.

"How much did you see?" I asked unsurely.

"Well about… the whole thing." Nessie giggled and came to stand next to me.

Well I have to admit that was pretty funny…

I hesitated before… I laughed. Embry joined in the harmony, and soon everyone in my family was laughing—Even my sister.

"Well, we are going to the rez." Embry said while smiling down at my 5'2 slim figure.

"We are?" I asked curiously, he was planning something, but I had to get another outfit on!

"Yes, Nessie and Jake are coming too." He replied while pushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Ok." I said coolly. "But I have to get changed…"

"Ok." He replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on" Nessie said urgently "We need to get changed! Why did we go in these outfits anyway?!"

Nessie pulled us to her room it was her turn to pick the clothes. I groaned and said," Nesmee please don't _overdo _it we are just going to the rez, not a party."

"Don't worry I won't, I am going for sexy, but serious just in case something happens." She chirped as I smiled.

She was so much like mom… She tugged my arm, and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come on!" She said, while pulling me in and out of closets.

She tugged me all over the room until she finally threw me on the bed.

"Take these!" She squealed, as she shoved a black and tan dress, and black combat boots into my hands, and pushed me into the bathroom. "Go change!"

She shut the door, as I put on my strapless black bra. I slipped the dress over my head, and pulled it down to mid-thigh, slipped the heel-boots on, and laced them up. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when Nesmee barged into the bathroom in a blue and tan dress, and heeled combat boots.

"I need to do your hair!" she squealed and dragged me back into the bathroom.

She put the toilet-seat down and ordered me to sit on it. She grabbed brushes, hairspray, and clips; she ran to me and brushed my hair thoroughly until my scalp was raw; then she put a gold clip/cuff around the ponytail she was making, and let it hang loose.

She put her hair into a wedding-bunch bun and put on _slight _eye-shadow on herself, then put some on me. She looked around a little before giggling, and pulling out two tubes of lipstick—One was black, and one pink. She handed me the black, while she spread the pink over her lips. We walked outside to out wolves.

"So, you going wolf?" I asked

"Not going wolf." He said pulling me onto his back.

"So via back… Nice-e-e" I said as I looked back to see Jake going the same way with Nessie.

He started to run, just as I waved back to my family.

"Bye, Lilly and Renesmee!" they all said in sync while waving back to us—Except my sister.

The forest brush tickled the sides of my skin, as the wind lapped at my face viciously. I looked over to see Nesmee jump off jakes back and run, so I did the same.

**SORRY, I redid this chapter LAST ONE WAS TOO… DRAMATIC! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE BETTER AND FASTER!**


	5. Finding out

**Sorry I haven't updated, I started a new story, and I got a chapter up for my hunger games! So… that's pretty good. VOTE ON MY NEW POLL FOR MY NEW STORY! : 3 REVIEW! I do not own twilight.**

**LILLY P.O.V**

The boys looked confused as we jumped off their backs, and started running.

"How are you running in heels?" Embry shouted to us.

"After having an aunt, and mom stylist, you learn!" We both shouted, and pushed ourselves faster.

The forest leaves scratched my face, and left my face with a tingling feeling. I looked around at my surroundings—I never noticed the forest was so beautiful. I saw the reservation within a mile of here—all the wolves and imprints were sitting on the steps.

"You guys are slow-pokes!" I said to Embry and Jake, as I looked back at them.

I went to look back in front of me when I hit a tree, and made a small indent in it (A/N: She has some hard skin, unlike Nessie.)

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Jake teased.

I peeled myself off the tree.

"Oh, no it felt like I ran into a pillow," I said sarcastically. "Of course it hurt Jake!"

"Honey, can I go on your back again?" I asked Embry, as the wolves chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Embry said, as he pulled me onto his back.

He ran me swiftly to Sam's house, and set me on the porch. I sat between Leah, Kim, and Renesmee.

"Hey guys." I said catching Kim's attention, but Leah stayed looking out into space.

"Hey Ly, what's up?" Kim said.

"Nothing…" I said, as I poked Leah's face. "Hello…Earth to Leah?"

I made her do funny faces with my hands, and she still stood still.

"My prediction is she is dead." I said teasingly, as Seth, Embry, Jake, and the imprints laughed. "So… what are we doing?"

"Emily cooked food, so we are eating here." Embry said.

"Ok."

Embry lead me inside, and told me to sit down, so I did. The boys brought out lots sweets, meats, and other eats. They uncovered all the food, and as soon as they sat down, they dug in.

I grabbed Ham, Muffins, Cookies, and a piece of pie. I licked me lip, with great hunger in my eyes, I went to take my first bite when…

I gagged.

"Excuse me…" I said as I ran to the bathroom.

I kneeled on the bathroom floor, and threw up the contents of my stomach, into the toilet. I heard footsteps down the hall, and someone held my hair up.

"Lilly honey, what's wrong?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just a little nauseous…" I said, unsure myself.

My phone rang loudly. I picked it up and pressed talk, with Embry listening closely.

Alice: LILLY HUN!

Me: What mom…?

Alice: I have an announcement for you—and the dog.

Me: What? And don't call him a dog.

Alice: You are going to be a mother!

Me: What… Heck no! I'm only eight!

Alice: I am going to be a grandma!

Me: bye mom… I'll tell Embry.

-END OF CALL-

I shut my phone to see Embry—gone. I walked out into the kitchen and said," Where is Embry guys?"

"Over here!" He said, and walked out from the shadows.

He didn't seem very happy, but neither did I.

"We have to go to Carlisle." Embry said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

He pointed to me, and said they would soon find out.

Think I should get rid of the last part and save it for later? Or is it just right? REVIEW! AND LOOOKIT MY NEW POLL!


	6. (Insert creative chapter name here)

**This will be short. I haven't been updating as frequently as I would like to, and I bet I'm kind of annoying you guys so…. Here is the chapter.**

**Lilly P.O.V**

Embry picked me up and carried me outside swiftly.

"Embry I can walk." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Not right now you cant." He said. He started to run.

"I ran here! Why can't I run back!?" I spat.

"Cause I am not risking this thing hurting you if you make any uncertain movements." He spat back.

"Nesmee!" I yelled.

Nesmee ran out with Jake trailing behind her as fast as she could.

"Why did you leave?" I huffed.

"Nevermind that! Tell him to put me down!" I demanded.

"Lilly we are going, bye guy-" He got cut off.

I kneed him where -the-sun-don't-shine- and stood straight. He groaned.

"That's for you saying thing." I stomped on his foot. "And this is for you not putting me down!"

I whacked him upside the head from where he was on the ground. He whimpered.

"What's going on—" Jake also got cut off.

"I'm going home I have a headache…" I trailed off. "Jake you can help Embry… heal."

"Ness you can come with me or stay with Jake your choice." I said as I started walking.

Please say me… I desperately need someone to talk to…. Why am I acting so Bipolar all of the sudden?

"I'll go with you." She said as she walked up next to me. She waved at Jake. "Bye hun!"

"Bye Nessie!" He was trying to lift Embry off the ground. I giggled.

We started to run.

We were about half home when Nessie touched my face showing me what I did to Embry.

"Was I really that bad?!" I yelled. I became nauseous.

"Yes!" She laughed.

"One sec ness…" I said as I ran to the nearest bush.

I kneeled down and threw up violently, it was a horrible feeling. Nessie looked worriedly at me.

"Done…" I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to Carlisle?" Nessie asked worriedly. I shook my head no.

"I'm just peachy." I said as I smiled.

"But Embry said you needed to go to Carlisle…" She replied.

"Fine take me then! See what he says!" I sighed.

She would bug me for hours if she had to. Either way I would end up going to Carlisle at some point.

She dragged me into the house forcibly. What would my parents day? Well I already knew mom was happy, but what I am wondering is did she tell dad? The family? My sister? I was sure to get made fun of by my sister, if she knew.

"Grandpa Carlisle!" She called.

"Yes Renesmee?"

"Lilly here has been throwing up, and having mood-swings." Nessie said. "And it isn't pretty."

"Well… I could probably do an X-ray, but you are probably fine." Carlisle replied looking directly at me with a raised eyebrow.

I mentally gulped.

**Heyy I told you this would be short and it was. The next chapter will be longer.**

**I am planning on making her have twins soo…**

**Two girls? Two boys? And I need a couple names too… any suggestions?**

**REVIEW AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME THEM! I will put them in diff chapters for people to vote!**


	7. (Insert good chapter name here)

**Ugh trying to update every couple of days is hard! Me do short chappy again **** But, It will be longer next time, I really promise this time! **

**Also I need baby names! And should it be a boy and girl two girls or two boys? **

**TELL MEHHH! **

**Also,**

**I do not own twilight (this counts for the last few chappys too) **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight, **

**So please Review.**

If Grandpa Carlisle raised an eyebrow, it meant he knew something was going on.

He led me to his office, and motioned to the hospital bed that lay in the middle of the room. I instantly obeyed. I had been here many times before.

_*Flashback*_

_I was only a little girl, skipping down the path to the clearing, with Embry trailing behind. Embry had smelt something and told me to not stray from the path. He had run not too far away, just for a minute._

_Stupid decision._

_I saw a white Lilly peeking out of the bushes, and strayed off the path, forgetting that Embry had told me __**NOT**__ to stray off._

_As I got closer to the bushes there was a short hissing sound. I cringed, but kept going._

_I had finally gotten to the bushes, and gently plucked the Lilly._

_But, little did I know, it wasn't a Lilly._

_A hiss escaped the bush, and a hand grabbed me. I struggled as much as I could to get out of its tight hold, to my disappointment it didn't budge._

_I heard a growl and a hiss at the same time. I knew that growl, it was Embry._

_Something bit me and my back arched instantly. It felt as though I was burning alive. My heart thumped wildly, but my breathing became shallower. _

_I felt wind rush through me. The pounding of feet was the rate of my heart. It was actually soothing…_

_Things were being pushed into my arms, and I could hear the faint beep of monitors._

_I was scared._

_*End of flashback*_

Grandpa Carlisle grabbed a needle and squirted some of the medicine out of it.

"Nice needle you got there Grandpa…" I bet he could basically sense the nervousness radiating off me.

If Dad, Uncle Em, Or Uncle Ed found out I was pregnant… Let's just say there won't be any of Embry left.

I was broken out of my thoughts Carlisle putting gel on my stomach. This wasn't an X-ray, this was an ultrasound.

He spread it around on my stomach. It was freezing cold, and Grandpa Carlisle's hands weren't helping at all.

He grabbed a flat thingy and pressed it onto my gently swelled stomach. A small picture started to appear on the screen.

Two baby shapes appeared on the screen. They didn't look like a baby that age should look.

"Lilly!" Renesmee Gasped," Is that why you had to leave…?"

"Yes." I replied looking in shock at the screen.

**SO SHORT **** NEED TO UPDATE SOO HERES UR CHAPTER I'LL UPDATE MORE DURING THE WEEK. LOOK ABOVE IN MY FIRST AUTHORS NOTE FOR THE QUESTION I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER ^_^**


	8. One Month Mommy

**I'm a liar D: This will also be kind of short, because I just want to give you something to read. **

**Truthfully IDK when I will have a long chapter. So enjoy!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight,**

**So please Review.**

Renesmee Gaped at me.

"Ly…" She trailed off worriedly.

"It isn't that bad!" I exclaimed.

"Actually Lilly," Grandpa cut me off, "It is. You have venom in your system which in a way makes this a lot more dangerous. I am sure you have heard that vampire venom can harm werewolves, and if the babies ends up with venom, you may die during birth."

I gasped.

"You may want to abort the… problem." Grandpa Carlisle stated.

"What?" I paused, "No way, I can't believe you would even suggest that Grandfather!"

"Well it is the only way that you could survive if those babies have venom…" Renesmee stated unsurely.

"No, what if the baby has no venom!" I shouted, "Only the near future can tell!"

{ 1 MONTH LATER }

I rubbed my swollen belly. I was now 1 month and 3 weeks pregnant, and it was horrible.

I was deathly pale and had a caved in face, but I couldn't shake that feeling that there was little people inside of me.

Also Embry hasn't talked to me since July—last month. I felt that strong pull to him, and I am sure he feels it too; I miss him.

He just doesn't understand that I can't get rid of something so innocent and—tiny!

For the first time in a month, I cried.

I cried for what is happening to me, I cried for Embry, and I cried for my family's worry. My baby is causing all the trauma—No, I am causing all this trauma.

If I said I was sorry, I would be lying. It isn't all my fault, It was also Embrys.

But, nothing will make me give up my babies. Even if I die surely they will live, and it will all be worth it.

That is why I love life more than anything. I know my family will take care of them despite their heritage, and father.

**A GIRL AND A BOY? NAMES?**

**PM OR REVIEW ME THESE THINGS:**

**What Genders you think they should be.**

**Should they have venom?**

**What shall their names be?**

**And should Lilly live or die? If she dies, how do they find a loop-hole for her to live?**


	9. Talk with Renesmee

**I do not own Twilight **** Also, if you go on Pottermore, to add me, I am in Slytherin House and my user is: Dreamsun1600  
ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

I'm in a deep depression, and my sister isn't helping that. All she does is yap about how irresponsible I was with Embry—Blah, Blah, Blah. I try not to listen to her crap.

Nesmee is a big support system and helper. She uses all her time that she usually spends with Jake, to take care of me. None of the werewolves have to see me.

They probably haven't because of Embry—or Sam.

Werewolves have a rule— none of the pack can hurt the imprints. But there is no rule stating the Alpha cannot forbid the Imprintee from seeing the Imprint.

"Ly?" A small voice called.

I looked towards the source. It was Renesmee.

"Come talk with me" Renesmee continued in a squeak.

I just smiled and nodded.

My stomach was making it harder to get up off my small bed. "Don't strain yourself I'll help."

Renesmee said softly as she rushed to my side, helping me up.

I followed her to her small lavish room. She led me to the window.

"I am scared for you…" She started "You are my best friend… I don't want to loose you."

I sat still for a few seconds in silence. I finally whispered," Please do not tell anyone I am scared to death myself, do you promise, Nesmee?"

"I promise."


	10. Renesmee

**SHORTCHAPPYSHORTCHAPPYSHORTC HAPPY (I don't own Twilight.)**

"I'm going to the fiery red gates, not the pearly white ones." I laughed feebly.

"Don't joke like that, Ly. You won't ever leave." Renesmee said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"We don't know that Nesmee, I might go." I soothed, "But, I want you to know, you are my best friend in the world, and I love you like my blood sister."

One single tear rolled down my cheek. The taste of blood rose up in my throat, as some of it slowly trickled down my lip.

"Lilly. Your lip." Nessie panicked. "We have to get you to Carlisle."

"Nesmee, they are hunting," I said as more blood came up," We can't wait if I am going to live. Get something sharp that can slice." I said urgently.

"Also get towels, wash-cloths, a bucket of water, and needle and thread."

I winced and bit my lip. It felt like my ribs were breaking. "Hurry."

I stated, but she was already back with them. She put her phone to her ear and talked very fast to whom I assumed was Uncle Eddie.

I'm afraid I won't see my family again, or my babies. Luna and Selene.

I love you.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have edited this so I could start off the sequel with a different chapter . . .**  
**Sorry guys * smiles sheepishly * A little editing will be going on.**

V (iolet) P.O.V

Lilly had it perfect. I _hate _that.

I could have had that life, but no. She always gets _everything.  
Anything_ she wants is given to her. She has 2 beautiful little girls, an imprint that probably desperately wants to go running to her, and beautiful looks. Unlike me: A plain-Jane with caramel colored hair, and brown eyes.

If our _real_ mother was here, she would give me whatever I wanted. She always favored me over Lilly.  
Daddy favored Lilly more, but that doesn't matter. Mum _always _favored me more, but she had to go and die by the hands of another vampire, selfish sot.

I peeked out the window, seeing the girls hopping on Renesmee and Lilly jumping excitedly. I really love Lilly, but I can't get over the fact that we came here together, and now she is the favored one. I mean, I was the cuter one, right? With my little blond ringlets strewn about my head?

No, she was always the cuter one. With her bleach blonde braided hair, and million dollar smile.  
Something I would never have. Actually she has everything I will _never _have.

Can mom console me? Maybe. Can dad console me? Yes.  
But they haven't any idea how I feel. They are too busy paying attention to the twins, or Renesmee.  
The twins are ridiculous little attentions stealers. I got a little more attention before they were born, but now, everything is 'Oh Luna, You are so cute!' Or 'Selene, you are so cute!'

And now Renesmee. She was supposed to be my friend, not Lilly's. But like everybody else, she fell for Lilly at first sight. That donkey from heck.

"Violet honey, where are you?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Dear dumb diary, I have the worst sister ever." I whispered to the small book before locking and closing it, taking one last look outside at Lilly, the twins, and Renesmee.

"Coming, Mum!"

**R-E-V-I-E-W  
REVIEW, REVIEW, THAT'S OUR—LUBVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise twist . . . DUN DUN DUN! Review!**

I don't own Twilight!

**A couple Months later...**

My eyes widened as I realized the twins were gone. The worst nightmare of my life was coming true. I'd lost my children; my own flesh and blood. My _only_ children were wandering somewhere.

I started hyperventilating. "Nessie . . ."

"The wolves can sniff them out," Nessie said, her lip trembling. I didn't argue about it this time.  
Embry would do anything for me and the twins, even though we weren't exactly . . . together. And so would the rest of the pack. I was glad for that.

My lip trembled just as much as hers. "I'm . . . sorry, Nesmee."  
"Me too," She admitted. "Now let's go fine our girls."

My girls, I thought. But I didn't say it out loud. They were her nieces and second cousins. She was more like a sister to me than a cousin. She could beat Violet in a sister contest any day. I kind of half smiled to myself with that, but I was too worried to smile fully.

Nesmee jumped into a sprint and disappeared in a blur. I jumped into a sprint after her as I disappeared without a single trace.

When we reached La Push, we slowed into a run. I brushed my hair back from its wild stance and smoothed my blouse out before finding the pack walking out of the forest. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Embry, and it looked like his did too. Nesmee did a little skip when she saw Jake, before her panicked face came back. "We need your help, guys."

"Huh?" Colin said.

"The twins . . . they're gone," I said, my voice cracking. I was pretty sure my lip was trembling also. Embry's face turned to different shades and expressions; from angry, to sad, to confused, to purple, to green, to red.

I wondered if he was angry at me. Maybe sad that I would lose them? Or confused why he ever let me have them? Purple because he couldn't breathe he was so startled; green because he was _sick_ of me. Or most likely, he was embarrassed that they were mine and his children.

Embry was the first to speak. "What?"  
"Please, do whatever you do. Sniff them out, bring them back, please."

Sam huffed. "We'll do what we can."  
"Thank you," I gasped, relieved.

Some started to run into the forest, some changed in midair. Jake came up to me and clapped me on the back. "We'll find them."

Then he ran off and changed, ripping his clothes to shreds. I sighed, gradually breaking into a run after them and Nesmee. "Wait."

I turned around to the voice. I knew already it was Embry from the sound of the voice.  
"What?" I scoffed.

"Do . . . you still love me?"  
"Of course . . . I'm your imprintee. You're Selene and Luna's father," I stated as if it was obvious.

"Then you won't mind if I do this . . ." He said quickly. What did he mean?  
My thoughts were cut off when he mashed his lips to mine. I stayed stiff in surprise for a moment, but gave in. I melted into his arms as I kissed him back.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes, without any air. I was surprised him or I hadn't pulled back already. But it seemed like I could stay here forever in his arms. Except for the problem that dawned on me once again. I gently pulled away from him, no matter how much I wanted to stay there.

"The twins?"

"The pack found them," He smiled. "They'll be back in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

At that moment the pack, Nesmee, Selene, and Luna appeared from the bushes.  
"Did we miss something?" Nesmee teased. The girls skipped to the wolves and climbed on top of them, making sure to pull their hair (making me laugh) and fool with their faces.

"Don't ever leave me again, girls," I smiled. "Or your father."

Embry got down on one knee and I gasped. He pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
"I am sorry, Lilly Cullen. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you," He laughed. "Literally. Will you do the honor, of being me wife?"

I pretended to think a bit. "Hmm . . . Maybe  
He frowned. I laughed.

"Yes, Yes, and most of all, yes!" I screamed excitedly, jumping into his arms. People applauded in the background. I guessed it was the wolves and Nesmee, but I didn't care. All I needed was to be in Embry's arms at that moment in time.

"I love you," I muttered.  
"I love you too," He whispered back.

Shivers ran down my back, as I shrieked with delight when he held me tighter.

**Wedding? Should they have more children at the end part of the story?  
Any of you guys who have ideas,  
PM and review them to me!  
Reviews will be better because I can keep track of them abtter, but Private messages are fine.**


	13. Sequel! Woot!

The  
Sequel  
Is totally  
Now Published!  
Go check  
It out


End file.
